Bra Straps
by LemonsandRosemary
Summary: Freddie/Alana There isn't enough fanfiction for this pairing so I'm going to write it all. Basically just a small drabble involving lesbians and bra straps.


There are not enough fics for this pairing and I'm forever angry about it. If enough people want it I'll do another chapter or something because I basically just want to put hot girls together tbh.

Hannibal is my lifeblood and I want to marry all of the people in it.

Don't own anything lol.

* * *

Alana sighed and put her head in her hands, it was a Monday and, yet again, she couldn't bring herself to focus on anything. Not even the very pressing matter of what the hell she was going to do with Abigail Hobbs. She had Jack pulling one way, Hannibal pulling another, Will pulling again and her conscience to boot, she felt like she was drowning in a pit of 'what the fuck I am doing? I am totally not qualified to deal with this', a knock on her door dragged her from the depths of her mind.

"Come in." She said in the vague direction of the knocking on her office door.  
"Hi, Alana" Freddie Lounds walked, somewhat boldly, into Alana's office.  
"Look, Freddie, if this is about Will, I'm not giving you anything else to put on that soul sucking website." She said with a sigh. Freddie looked down, pretending to be very interested in the blue-grey carpet of Alana's study. This immediately struck Alana as odd, Freddie, who was usually as confident as a person could be, was pretending to care about the material of her carpet in order to avoid her gaze.  
"Um, actually, I came to speak to you."  
Alana looked confused, "Uh, okay, sit down then."  
"Look, it is impossibly hard for me to say this." Freddie now seemed consumed by a broken edged nail on her left hand. "I'm, uh, I... um." She took a deep breath and focused on not physically shaking. "I like you."  
Alana frowned slightly, "I wasn't aware you disliked me."  
Freddie groaned, "No, I like you, like you."  
Alana frowned again, "I had no idea you were that way inclined."  
"Well, um, yeah, I guess."

Alana tilted her head to the side slightly, she had honestly not even given it a thought but, now that she considered it, the idea of dating the very red head that sat before her didn't seem like such a bad idea. She took a deep breath and leaned, as carefully as she could, over her desk to grab the back of Freddie's neck and pull Freddie's lips towards her own. Freddie didn't quite know what to do with herself. She had spent the majority of her time over the past few weeks just fantasizing about this very moment. She opted for standing up slightly and letting her eyes flutter closed as Alana inched closer to her. It took Freddie a second to notice that her hands had found their way into Alana's hair but she left them there, not really knowing what else to do.

Alana, getting frustrated by the vast expanse of air between herself and Freddie, clambered her way onto the desk in front of her and wrapped her arms around Freddie's neck. Freddie gasped slightly as she felt Alana claw at the edges of her shirt; she obliged and removed the offending item of clothing before deciding to join Alana on the desk. Alana briefly pulled away from Freddie in order to strip herself of the dress that seemed to be creating so much distance between Freddie and herself. She took her own lips away from Freddie's in order to nip at her neck and collar bone, slowed only by the distraction of Freddie's moans above her. She scraped Freddie's shoulder with her teeth taking her bra strap with her. She pushed Freddie back to lie across the desk and started –

"Alana?" Jack frowned at her.  
"Hm? Yeah?" Alana pulled herself out of yet another fantasy, the third that day.  
"Abigail, Alana, what's your verdict?" Jack asked, again.  
"Oh, um, look, Jack, she's a teenager, one that's just lost her parents at that, you can't force her into anything." Alana averted her eyes from the man across the table.  
"Well, you are her psychiatrist, after all" Jack reluctantly agreed with her.  
"I'm sorry Jack, I really have to go, I've got other patients and paper work to deal with"  
Jack nodded silently and allowed Alana to leave the room. Alana half-walked, half-ran to her office, rooted through her bag to find her phone, typed in a number and pressed the phone to her ear,  
"Come on, pick up, pick up, pick up." She inhaled quickly as the phone was answered, "Hi Freddie, it's Alana Bloom; I was wondering if I could speak to you?"


End file.
